A Perfect Bond
by Kara Black
Summary: Liz and Maka discuss a serious matter. Kid, Liz and Patty sure have a strong bond, but what does it take to have it? Is destiny the cause of the perfectly-fitting form of their souls? That, or they just molded them together. For each other. ONE-SHOT. I'm so sorry for the lack of Patty!


It was a nice evening in Death City. The sun was up in the sky, laughing manically, and not a single cloud adorned the sky. There was a group of teenagers playing basketball and making noise: Black*Star, Soul, Tsubaki and one of their new friends, a blonde and smily girl, who could transform into a rather dangerous gun, called Patty Thompson, were having a friendly basketball match. Maka Albarn was sitting on a bench watching them play, alongside Patty's sister, a tall blonde girl who was also a gun, Liz, and the sisters' miester, Death the Kid.

While attending Shibusen, Maka had made some friends. However, she wasn't as close to anyone as she was with her best friend, Tsubaki, her annoying but cheerful friend, Black*Star, and of course, her weapon, Soul. Her group of friends consisted in the four of them, the four same friends with whom she hanged out every day, with whom she could talk to anytime and whom she trusted with her soul.

But a couple weeks ago, after they met the new kids, newly enrolled in Shibusen, that started to change.

"And Black*Star scores! YAHOO! It's on now! Get ready to LOSE!"

Maka sweat dropped, watching the blue-haired assassin jump up and down. Patty soon joined him, singing something about making Soul eat dust.

"Seriously, why does he keep doing that every time he scores? He and Patty are losing by 30 points. " Said Liz, looking at the pig-tailed girl with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just being Black*Star. You should've gotten accustomed by now, he does this every day, doesn't he?" Say Maka, smiling at the other girl, who got up from the bench and started stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah… But… Even when he's LOSING?" She said, leaning on the bench's arm. Maka laughed and nodded her head, making her pigtails bounce. She looked at Kid, who has been silent since they sat on the bench and the others had started to play.

"Hey Kid, are you getting bored?" She asked the boy. He looked at Maka, with that weird look he always gave her, like taken aback. He smiled slightly and talked for the first time in the evening.

"Oh, no, no! I… I'm just fine." He folded his hands in lap and started to move his fingers around the rings he was wearing, one in each middle finger, spinning them around. Maka just smiled at him, wondering why this boy acted so awkwardly around her and the others. Maybe he was like this all the time?

"Why don't you want to play basketball with the rest? You're quite good at sports." She asked, hoping she didn't sound like she wanted him to leave.

"That would make uneven teams." Kid answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maka murmured ok and looked at Liz questioningly. The blonde girl roller her eyes at Kid and shrugged at Maka. She was about to say something when a cry interrupted her.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Aaaaah!" Liz gave a high pitched cry as the ball collided with her, satining her white shirt with dust. "Okay, who the hell threw that friking ball at me!" She shouted, walking toward the others.

"Hey, relax, we didn't throw it _at_ you, it went your way after _your_ sister kicked it." Said Soul, approaching to get the ball.

"Yeah, I don't even know why she kicked it. This is BASKETBALL, Patty!" Patty just laughed at Black*Star, running in Soul's direction and getting the ball from her sister's grip before the white haired weapon.

"Hey, not fair! Tsubaki, catch it!" The japanese girl blocked Patty's way and the group resumed playing, forgetting about Liz and her now stained shirt.

The oldest Thompsom kept fuming about how stupid basketball was, and how careless her little sister could be while trying to get the dust out of her shirt.

"Liz…" Murmured Kid, getting up and walking towards her. "Liz! That's not coming off by rubbing it!"

"Oh, and what do you want me to do? It's not my fault it got dirty in the first place, and now it's me who has to walk around in a shirt covered in dirt, so shut it…"

"But Liz! You're just making it worse!" The boy whined. "Let's just go home and wash it properly. Then we can come back!" Kid's eyes swelled with tears as he begged to the taller girl, who looked at Kid with an exasperated look on her face.

"So you want me to take off my shirt right here walk all the way home? In underwear? Huh?" Kid nodded. "Ugggh! You're just so stupid!" She sat back down in the bench and tried to ignore Kid's pleas by telling Maka how she hated this kind of sports as much as she hated getting her clothes stained.

"Liz! Okay, okay. Just let me go home, get you another shirt to wear, and then you can go to change in that bar's bathroom. Or do you have something against changing in publics bathrooms?" Liz just glared at the shinigami, but nodded her head anyway, telling him that his plan was acceptable. After all, she _didn't_ want to walk around dirty.

Kid smiled brightly at her and parted to his house after saying goodbye to the girls, saying that he would be back in no time.

Maka waved at him and looked at Liz's shirt. She could see in her chest a round brownish stain, that was quite noticeable, but even though she didn't think it was such a big deal.

"Are all right, Liz? That ball hit you hard"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about it, as I said the only thing that bothers me is this enormous spot in the middle of my shirt." The blonde girl frowned, rubbing it once more with no luck.

"Yeah. It seems to have bothered Kid too…" Maka implied, raising a questioning eyebrow at Liz. She knew Kid wasn't very… _normal_. He had that strange obsession with fixing things in a symmetrical fashion, and when they had lunch at Shibusen, he would spend half of the time just arranging his food, cutting it in proportional pieces and cleaning his mouth with a napkin every few bites. He even fainted when Soul cut his hair during their fight!

All of this made Maka think he probably was just a really, really perfectionist person who was also very sensible. That, or he was a tad bit neurotic. So Maka just decided to ask.

"Yep. That's Kid for you." Maka smiled at her answer, even though that didn't tell her anything new.

"But… why does it bother him so much?" Liz looked at her, confused. "What I mean is that… some of the things he does… they're not very normal, you know. I was just wondering if he's always like that."

"Oh. Of course he's not normal, but his OCD just make it worse, right? Yes, he's always like that. Our life is like a comedy film. He's nuts!" The gun laughed, nudging Maka's arm. She stopped when she noticed Maka wasn't laughing, just quietly watching the others play. "Ummm… why did you ask?"

Maka sighed and looked back at the girl.

"I wasn't sure. I mean, I just thought he was weird. I knew something was off though, but I just shook it off by thinking he was a extreme perfectionist, you know?" She said. This time it was Liz's turn to sigh.

"Well, he _is_ a perfectionist. But you seriously didn't know he has OCD? I told you our first day we were late because he had to check the +entire house+ three times before going to the academy. That's quite OCD-like if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, now I know it." She looked down, and then stared at the group playing. "Now I feel bad about when Soul and Black*Star laughed at him because his way eating was weird. I should Maka-chop them."

Liz looked at her, and realized that, in fact, they where talking about a sensitive subject. She found Kid's OCD really annoying, and her sister saw the comic side of it every time. But she hadn't really thought about what it meant to Kid. She knew he meditated sometimes, in his room, because it was a good way of dealing with the stress of it. And of course, she knew about his visits to the psychiatrist. Just a few weeks ago he had to go twelve days in a row because of the damage done to his hair during the fight against Soul and Black*Star. But she never had thought about it as something that could make people _pity_ Kid. Did Kid deserve it? Would Kid even _bear_ to know that someone pitied him?

"Ugh, don't be silly. Don't feel bad about that. So what if can't eat a damn hamburger with his hands? Do you think he needs you to mourn because of it or something?"

"No!" Maka said said. She started thinking this little chat had become a really personal conversation, as Liz got defensive so suddenly. But Kid was her friend, even though he still acted a little shy around them. She liked him, he was smart, strong, humble, and really nice with everyone. She wanted to understand him better. "I meant that I don't like the idea of them making fun of him for something he can't help doing." Liz just looked at her, expression unreadable.

"I know. I just don't get why you didn't feel bad before." Her tone was getting colder, and Maka wondered if she was mad at her or she just wanted to end this conversation.

"It's different. I just… feel like I understand him better now, you know?"

"Yeah… it's just…" Liz looked up at the sky, remembering the day she met Kid. Remembering how he changed her and her sister's life in no time. She smiled, and looked at the girl next to her. "Kid has done a lot for us, and he's always been so strong, confident, he can be a samartass sometimes, and there are times when his ego inflates SO MUCH it could compete Black*Star's!" The blonde girl stopped for a moment. "And then there are sometimes he just falls to the ground and cries and calls himself names because… he gets the feeling that he left something out of place, or because he can't get a picture _right where he wants it_, or because he's not symmetrical. And it bothers me, yes. But I know that's got nothing on him." Liz looked at Maka expectantly, trying to know if her friend got what she meant.

"You mean because he's strong, right? Well, even self-confident, deep inside. That he can bear with his problem better than someone else?" Asked Maka.

"Yes. I know he can get over it when the he needs to. His OCD's not _everything_ that he is, you know. It's just… something he has to deal with. One more challenge." Maka nodded at the blonde girl and smiled as well.

The confidence Liz had in Kid really touched the scythe-wielder girl. She know understood why their resonance was so strong, ever since the day she met them.

**Admiration, respect, trust.**

Something that her new friends understood better than almost anyone at Shibusen. Maybe it was destiny, the way the Thompsons and Kid met. But the bond that they shared wasn't something that just happens.

Their bond was something made by them, little by little, solwly. Like a caterpillar turning becoming a butterfly, the bond between two street criminals and a young death god was something complicated along the way, but beautiful and unique at it's best.

* * *

Woohooo! Just finished my 4th fanfic! My third one in english. Once again, sorry if it has any HORRID MISTAKES THAT MAKE THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE CRY AND VOMIT AT THE SAME TIME!

Anyway, hope you liked it, thanks for reading, leave a review if you loved it **and **want to, and if you _only _liked it a tiny little bit feel free to add to your faves or whatevs. And if you hated it, or you spot any of those HORRID MISTAKES that I hate HATE **HATE, **you can also leave a review. And if you just want to leave this fic without doing any of these things, just leave.

No, really.

Just leave.

It's over.


End file.
